John Frizzell (composer)
John Frizzell (born 1966) is a film and television composer from U.S.A. As a young boy, Frizzell sang soprano in the National Cathedral Choir, the Paris Opera Company, and the Metropolitan Opera Company. However, once he hit puberty, his voice changed. He continued his study of music at the University of Southern California and the Manhattan School of Music, but he began to focus more on the jazz guitar than voice. After he finished college, Frizzell worked with Michael Mainieri, a famous producer and became exposed to synthesis and helped Mainieri on many commercials, movies and records. Frizzell's career excelled and he worked with many more renowned composers, directors and producers including Ryuichi Sakamoto, John Sacret Young, James Newton Howard, Jean-Pierre Jeunet, Joel Silver, Randy Edelman and Mark Rydell. However, Frizzell is best known for his work with Mike Judge. He did the scores for Judge's films Beavis and Butt-Head Do America and Office Space as well as the music for Judge's sitcom King of the Hill. His other film scores include I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, Alien Resurrection, Dante's Peak, Thirteen Ghosts, Ghost Ship, Gods and Generals, Stay Alive and The Reaping. He also composed the musical score for the sci-fi television series VR.5 and more recently the television drama series The Following. Film scores 1995 * Whose Daughter Is She? * It Was Him or Us 1996 * Deadly Pursuits * Undertow * Red Ribbon Blues * Beavis and Butt-Head Do America * The Rich Man's Wife * Crime of the Century * The Empty Mirror 1997 * Opposite Corners * Dante's Peak * Alien Resurrection 1998 * Mafia! (as Gianni Frizzelli) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer 1999 * Office Space * Teaching Mrs. Tingle * The White River Kid 2000 * Beautiful * Lockdown * Possessed 2001 * Josie and the Pussycats * James Dean * Thirteen Ghosts 2002 * Slap Shot 2: Breaking the Ice * Ghost Ship 2003 * Gods and Generals * Cradle 2 the Grave * The Whizzard of Ow 2004 * The Goodbye Girl * Karroll's Christmas 2005 * The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio * Four Minutes * Wal-Mart: The High Cost of Low Price 2006 * A Little Thing Called Murder * Stay Alive * The Woods 2007 * Careless * Primeval * First Born * The Reaping * Black Irish * Beneath 2008 * Henry Poole Is Here * Wisegal * 100 Feet * Tenure 2009 * Evil Angel * The Lodger * From Mexico with Love * Whiteout 2010 * Legion * Shelter 2011 * The Roommate 2013 * Texas Chainsaw 3D 2014 * The Loft 2016 * When the Bough Breaks 2017 * Leatherface 2018 * The Possession of Hannah Grace 2019 * Tell me a story season 2 External links * * * John Frizzell Biography Category:John Frizzell (composer) Category:1966 births Category:American male composers Category:Living people Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Manhattan School of Music alumni Category:James Newton Howard Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Randy Edelman Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Emilie A. Bernstein Category:Dennis McCarthy (composer) Category:Brian Tyler Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Frederik Wiedmann Category:Mark McKenzie